land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day on the Beach, Chapter four
Chapter four of A Day on the Beach. Story It was now dawn over the homo ergaster village, some hominids and animals already waking up to start their needs. Mira the Miragaia intentionally yet shyly came over to Spike, who was sleeping with the rest of the gang, she nudged and whispered "hey Spike", Spike was normally a heavy sleeper, but the moment he heard her voice he woke in an instant, "would you uh, like to walk with me?" Mira asks blushing, Spike gets up and nods and they walk off, neither of them knowing that the others had woken up and were watching, "aw look at him, me never seen him so happy" Petrie remarks, "yeah but, what are we gonna do when we have to head back home?" Cera asks suddenly, but they knew why: Spike already had a home in the Great Valley, but Mira clearly belonged with the hominids, both their hearts would break if Spike had to leave, "lets worry about that later, for now let them enjoy their time together while it lasts" Littlefoot proposed, and nobody argued. Elsewhere, a pair of female hominids and a Tapejara were in the woods collecting fruit: the pterosaur plucking them from the branches and dropping them to the waiting baskets below, however they were being watched as a large shadow looms over them, it took them a moment to realize they were not alone, and upon looking see a big Torvosaurus roaring at them, the hominids and pterosaur ditched the fruit baskets to save themselves, though the megalosaur lets them go, he wasn't hungry anyway, but what the three villagers don't know is that this was Torvus, with his minions Thump & Shriek along with Red Claw, Thud and Screech backing him, "what were those?" Shriek wondered, "I recognized the flyer, but those two-legged mammals are beyond me" Torvus answered, "well either way our targets might be with them, so lets go" Red Claw ordered and went ahead, the rest fallowed. Back at the village, Draco the Megadracosaurus had woken up with a yawn and made his way down to the river to drink, he stopped next to a pair of Sinosauropteryx who were doing some laundry for their owner and while they were a little nervous with Draco being so close they ignored him, when he finished he saw Spike with Mira, who were conversing, "wow Spike, that's some story" she compliments, Spike was telling his adventures from childhood, but the moment was ruined when some screams were heard and two Homo ergaster women and their Tapejara rushed in, "what's wrong?" Roshan asks as a crowd gathered, "sharpteeth" one woman said, as expected most turned theirs eyes on Draco, Chomper, Paula, Petrie, Ruby and Guido, "it wasn't any of us I swear" Guido defended, "not them, a Torvosaurus" the other women corrected, and the Prehistoric Pals had a feeling that they knew this Torvosaurus, they also began hearing footsteps heading their way, "warriors prepare for battle" Chief Muviro instructed, causing many to gather weapons, in a flash Torvus, Red Claw and their fast-biters burst out of the woods right in front of everyone, "somehow I knew you would survive that tsunami" Shorty notes, "I was just about to say the same thing" Thump retorted, "you two know each other?" Roshan wondered, "well the T.Rex and two Utahraptor''s we knew since we were kids, Red Claw Thump & Screech" Ducky explained, "the megalosaur and ''Staurikosaurus, Torvus, Thump & Shriek, we actually just met yesterday" Nod adds, Chomper then walked up to the predators and said "you can have me and my friends, but leave them out of it", the villagers of course were both touched and in disbelief, "yeah well, here's my suggestion" Torvus taunts and slaps Chomper to a hut, Chomper clearly didn't expect that attack as most sharpteeth attack with their mouths first, "Chomper" Ruby gasps, Chomper lay on the now destroyed hut alive but incapacitated, Torvus moving in to finish him off, "a megalosaur's punch is worst than a bite" he informs, but a spear suddenly struck him in the shoulder causing him to howl in pain, Roshan was the one who threw it, "nice shot" Hyp comments, however Torvus managed to reach over with his mouth and remove it, then bites it in two, spitting out the rest, "that was my favorite spear" Roshan complained, but this drew Torvus's attention, "you naked gorilla, you're gonna pay for that" he swore and charged at Roshan, who acrobatically evaded him, later being joined by Littlefoot, while Shorty and Rhett helped Chomper. Now a complete warzone, the prehistoric pals and village battled the predators, some hominid warriors released Probelesodon from their leashes so they could tackle the fast-biters, Ducky, Hyp, Mutt, Lizzie, Skitter, Rocky & Dusty and Skip, due to being ornithopods (the least armed dinosaur) or just diminutive, were forced to sit it out, but they did help evacuating the village, "this way children you'll be safe" Lizzie says, ushering some kids away, "easy I got you" Mutt assured carrying an elderly woman bridal style, Tricia had rescued an infant from a house damaged by Red Claw while Ali distracted the tyrannosaur, the former managed to hand the wailing baby to its father who came for it, while the latter managed to force Red Claw back, nearly stepping on a Homo ergaster boy which provokes some domestics, including Mira, into ganging on the renegade tyrannosaur, Mira herself scored a jab to Red Claw, though this prompted him to lash out back at all of them, he managed to knock Ali off her feet and similarly incapacitate some domestics except for Mira, who attempted to thrust one of her shoulder-spikes at him, but he grabs it and throws her back, where she landed near the village bonfire, Spike, upon seeing this, got incredibly mad and began swinging his thagomizer at Red Claw, scoring a few slashes until Thud & Screech leap on the stegosaur to protect their master, sinking their sickle-claws into his body, though Spike refused to back down, mostly out of vengeance for Mira, Cera attempted to help, but wasn't keen in having Dinah & Dana fallowing, "fine you can help Spike, but stay away from Red Claw" she instructed, the twin triceratops did exactly that: Cera distracted Red Claw while Dinah and Dana wedge their semi-developed horns beneath each raptor and fling them off of Spike, Spike gave them a grunt of thanks before checking on Mira, he was relieved to hear her breathing, but they clearly needed to get her outta here, luckily Ducky came back to help all four carry the Miragaia away from the battlefield. Littlefoot was doing okay against Torvus while Ruby and Petrie each tackled Thump & Shriek, and Nod, Guido, Paula, Tippy and Draco help evacuate, occasionally lashing out with his tail, but Torvus was no stranger to sauropods, including diplodocoids and new how to handle them, Littlefoot spun himself to slam his tail into Torvus, but he ducked and swung his right-arm, swiping Littlefoot across the face and knocking him off his feet, Torvus was planning to deliver the final blow but Draco shot a fireball at him to force him back, Littlefoot was too distracted by his injury to even notice, but Tippy came to help, "can you stand" he asks, Littlefoot does but upon uncovering his wound revealed a triple-lined scar, the middle one going over his left eye and it was grimacing, "okay that does it" Draco determined, there's been enough bloodshed and he intents to end it, he got airborne and created a literal firewall between the predators and the village, "Tippy, get Littlefoot out the village" Draco requested and Tippy does with Roshan's help, Draco however had some unfinished business with Red Claw and Torvus: he flew into the blaze and with both his wings rams them into the trees, by this point Red Claw and Torvus felt less enthusiastic in attacking the Prehistoric Pals, especially the one who now towered over them, "go, leave this village" he whispered threateningly, "you may have won the battle, but we'll be winning the war" Red Claw vowed before he and Torvus turned and left, their fast-biters fallowing. The day is won. Stay tuned for A Day on the Beach, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fanfictions